Duck Sitting
by Golden Lass
Summary: Wing,Tanya,Duke and Grin go on a business trip with Phil leaving Nosedive alone with Mallory... dun,dun,dun....what will happen between Dive and Mallory


Mighty Ducks

Duck Sitting

Golden Lass

It was a normal day at the Anaheim Pond everyone was happy the way they were until.

Phil came running into the Ducks headquarters in a panic. "Babes why aren't the four of you ready for our trip."

Nosedive looked up to see his older teammates and his older brother roll their eyes at him. "We're ready Phil just chill out. I need to go over some things with the other two before we go." Wildwing said.

Nosedive looked up scared. "You're all leaving me! Wing we were suppose to do some things over this week together."

Wildwing looked at his baby brother. "I completely forgot that we had this trip already arranged with Phil before I planned this week with you. I completely forgot about it until I was bragging to Duke about it then he had to remind me. I'm sorry. I was going to tell you sooner but I got a little busy, as we all know I tend to do pretty often. So Tanya, Duke, Grin, and I are going to be gone for a week." Wing said to Nosedive.

Nosedive began to think. Uh oh not a good thing. Hehehehe. "Wait a minute if you four are going on this trip then that leaves me with Mallory! No!!!!!!!"

"That's right Nosedive." Wing said.

"No way Wing, you know I can't stand him." Mallory said.

"Tough luck, Mallory." Wing said as he pulled her to the side of the room. " I need you right now Mal; I can't leave Nosedive alone what if Dragonus attacks while we're gone who is going to protect the city and Dive? Please, I'll see that you get a whole week off for taking care of him please?" Wing looked at Mallory with the look that Dive always gave him.

Mallory looked at Wing she knew that the look he was giving her was one that Dive would always used on his brother. She sighed. "Fine, I'll watch him. But know this if he does any type of prank on me I will be calling you and you will deal with him do we have a deal Wing."

"Yes, now Dive.." Wing said.

"Wing lets go we're going to be late." Phil said.

"Why don't you and the others go to the Arrow wing, I will be there in a few." Wing said.

"Fine." Phil said and he left with the others. Wildwing turned back to his brother and Mallory.

"As I was saying, Dive curfew is going to be at nine this week so Mallory can go to sleep on time each night."

"Ah man. No fair." Dive said to his brother.

"It is fair and another thing you behave for Mallory you don't have to like her but she deserves the respect you give me and everybody else. No pranks on her or I will be hearing a mouthful from her every night and who knows what I will do to you when I get back. Mallory if he gets absolutely bored you can take him out somewhere. Don't leave him alone though. Another thing if you have a good week we will be spending the next week the way we were planning on this week okay." Wing finished.

"Fine. I'll do it." Dive said.

"Dive, be nice." Wing said.

"I will. I will." Dive said.

"Mallory?" Wing asked.

"Fine I'll watch him." Mallory said annoyed.

"Good thanks. Bye Dive see ya in a week. Love ya." He said as he kissed Dive on the forehead and left to get to the Arrow wing before Phil had a heart attack.

As soon as he left Mallory turned to Dive. "Dive you leave me alone and I will leave you alone."

"Fine then." Dive said as he left to go to his room.

Dive and Mallory left each other alone.

Meanwhile in the Arrow Wing.

"You think they'll be okay with each other, Wing?" Tanya asked.

"I hope so Tanya. I hope so." Wing said to Tanya.

"Can we be sure Mallory can control herself though." Duke asked.

"I'm sure she can. I also gave Dive some rules. A curfew. And warned him about pranking Mallory. Hopefully he will be good for her." Wing said back.

"What if Dragonus comes after them though?" Tanya asked.

"I hope they will be able to work together." Duke added in as he continued to fly the Arrow Wing.

"I just hope they don't ring each others necks." Grin added.

"I couldn't agree more with you, Grin." Wildwing turn around in his chair and looked forward.

They were all worried for the sake of their teammates.

Hello everyone I just got this idea stuck in my head tonight and decided to type this up. There is more of this so stay tuned. I love my stories they are awesome. Sorry this just seems like a very good story to me.


End file.
